


Mistletoe

by TheLovelyGrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, im sorry, like entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyGrump/pseuds/TheLovelyGrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm procrastinating writing more chapters for my long egobang so enjoy a drabble babies</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating writing more chapters for my long egobang so enjoy a drabble babies

Dan loved girls, I mean of course he did. Loved their curves, their eyes, their hair, their boobs. Of course he liked girls. 

Dan also liked Arin. Like the way he could make Dan laugh any time he wanted to, liked the way his eyes would light up when he figured a puzzle out in a game, liked the the way they were so relaxed and at home with each other. But Dan wasn't gay. 

It wasn't gay that he wanted to just spend all of his time with Arin. Wasn't gay when his heart would jump as Arin would out of the blue text him, and it especially didn't make him feel lucky because it was common knowledge that Arin's anxiety stopped him from doing things such as texting first. No, Dan certainly wasn't gay. 

Until maybe, he was a little gay. 

It was the run up to Christmas and Dan felt himself a little left out. Not from his friends or anything, but just felt left out from the holiday itself. He didn't really know all of what to do. He knew the basics, Santa, gifts, tree, roast. He didn't know any of the songs though, knew none of the movies, so when all the Grumps sat around to watch them - bar him and Barry - of course he felt a little left out. 

Arin tried to include him in everything though. If Dan didn't know anything, Arin was always there to help. He knew that it was most likely just Arin's sweet nature, doing the nice thing for his best friend, but Dan still felt a rising tide of warmth overcome him when he did so. 

It was 2 days before Christmas that Dan had the talk with himself. He thought maybe, just maybe, what he was feeling wasn't brotherly friendship, wasn't just a best friend thing, maybe it was something more than that. 

But Dan still loved girls. Made that sure to himself. He didn't really know where he fell on the spectrum, bisexual maybe? God, who the fuck knows. He didn't even know if he was into dudes. He just knew he was into Arin. He smiled a little to himself. Admitting he was into Arin in way more than just a bro-dude way felt good. A little part of himself wanted to just call Arin up, tell him then and there. "Hey dude, I know it's 1am but I kinda have a boner for you! G'night!" Yeah, that wouldn't work. He'd have to be a little more subtle than that. 

\---------------------

The Grump Office was empty, just the way Dan had expected it to be. It was getting on 7pm and the sun was just setting, casting an eerie glow through the rooms. Dan had finished setting up the final parts of his master plan. The only thing now was to lure Arin into his trap.

23rd December  
7:11pm  
Text Sent: Grump  
get your ass over to the grump office i need to talk

Dan smiled to himself, his lower lip rolling between his teeth. He put his phone in his pocket and almost skipped to the bathroom. Standing at the sink, with the warm water running, Dan smiled in the mirror. He noticed his rough, unshaven face, the dark circle under his eyes and the beginning of a few wrinkles. He sighed, splashing some some of the water onto his face and drying it with the towel. His face was ageing and he hated it, wished to look young and desirable again. For a moment he felt his stomach drop, a wave of regret just washing over him. Though the feeling was cut short as his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

23rd December  
7:24pm  
Text Received: Grump  
in the grump room

Dan grinned, surprised at how quiet Arin was, and walked out of the bathroom. Dan tugged at his shirt and ran a hand through his mass of hair, preening himself before going in. He opened the grump room door, his eyes met with a smiling Arin. "Hey man! What did you need?" Just Arin's smile, the tone of his words, his relaxed stance made Dan feel better. He walked to the centre of the room and smiled at the younger man. 

"Come here." Arin watched him curiously and took a few steps until he was standing in front of his best friend. "Now what?" Dan smiled, laughing at Arin's ignorance. He flicked his eyes up, letting them linger there for a second, before dropping them back to Arin's. Arin did the same, raised his eyes but he didn't drop his glance. He just stared up, a blush spreading deeply over his cheeks. Dan took the shocked mans hand, causing Arin's eyes to lock with his own. "Look man... I just wanted to tell you, I-" His words were cut off as Arin's lips collided with his own, a hand snaking into the mans unruly hair and his other hand resting fingertips to Dan's jaw. 

The kiss was hard, teeth clicking and saliva swapped between then, and then it was all over, it was over and they were breathing heavily into each other's mouths. "Danny," Arin was breathing heavily, his fingers running slowly over the other mans rough jaw, "I'm sorry, I just like you so much..." Dan smiled and tugged Arin closer.

"Well it's a good thing I like you too then."


End file.
